Best I ever had
by LifelessApril
Summary: Based on the song Best I ever had. What will happen when Tony's secrets are revealed? How will Abby react? Visit my account on youtube to see the video.


_**A/N: I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. I had this idea in my head for quite a long time now. I also made a video about it so just go to my account xRikkunessx and it's there. Based on the song Best I Ever Had by State Of Shock. When it's in Italics and bold then it's the song. **_

Tony was married to Abby and had a handsome son, a long time now, he was a Casanova, he knew that, but when Izzie, a young, blonde woman with blue eyes, led him to her apartment, then he just couldn't resist. He took off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket, hoping that God will forgive him for the sins he was about to commit.

_**Now, I know, I messed up bad, you were the best I ever had. I let you down, in the worst way; it hurts me every single day. I'm dying to let you know.**_

Abby was alone. Again. Watching TV and having her son next to her, snuggling and kissing all night. She was wondering where he was. Then again, maybe Gibbs kept them late. He always does that, but Tony always calls when that happens. Nah, he would come any minute now. ''Mommy, where's Daddy?'' Her son curiously asked, probably getting worried. Abby tried to calm him down. ''He'll be here any minute now, baby.'' She kissed her son's head as she went back to watching TV and she mumbled. ''I hope…''

Tony was in too deep with this chick, this whole affair is been going a few months now and even though he wanted it to stop. His mind couldn't. Besides, his marriage with Abby went from bad to worst. Having arguments from morning to night and always fighting about even the most unimportant things on earth she could possibly fight. He was getting tired. They were both getting tired. He used to sit on his couch every day that Abby was at work and their daughter was at school and kept rewinding their memories. Every single one of them. Back then, they were both so in love and he really couldn't put his finger as to how they ended up this way.

He moaned. ''Ahhhh, yes, baby…yes…'' They started kissing each other once again and she collapsed in his arms. She was quickly asleep and he got up, sitting at the chair and looking at his wedding ring, knowing that all this was such a huge mistake.

Abby had put their little son, Cody to sleep, and Tony had missed once again bedtime, which really made Abby mad seeing that Cody is always waiting for his dad to come before he went to bed. She was so fed up with Tony. She even put a microchip in their car, right now she was so mad and she went to check the GPS signal which showed a house there, isolated. Her hinky feeling kicked in, as she took the bag and left in a hurry to go and find Tony.

He had already dressed up and made a shower before he would go to their house and start the war again. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Curiously, he went near the door and tried to hear if anyone talked from the other side. He slowly opened and what he saw was just not what he was expecting. ''Abby?'' He widened his eyes. ''Jesus, Tony, where have you been?''

She wanted to hug him so bad, so she fell on his arms, but what she saw when she was hugging him was beyond comprehension. There was a naked chick on the bed and the whole house smelled like whiskey and sex. She didn't want to believe that her husband was just the same all those years that they've been together.

_**Now I'm here to say I'm sorry and ask for a second chance, cause when it all comes down to the end, I could sure use a friend…**_

She started running; she took the car and immediately sped up. He was chasing her, trying to explain and called her name several times before he hauled a taxi and told him to go through a shortcut so, he would be in front of her. He knew that the shortcut was the easiest way to stop her and explain everything, besides, it was a bridge, so there was one way to go. He saw the car coming towards them, what happened though, was not supposed to. The car hit the rocks and fell off the bridge. Tony felt the earth disappearing from under his legs and felt hope abandoning him. ''ABBY!''

Immediately he ran and jumped in the water, trying to save Abby. He opened the car's door and grabbed Abby from her hand trying to get her out, he finally managed to, and he went out of the water with Abby and put her on the rock that was there, trying CPR to save her. There was no use, she was barely breathing, no matter how hard he tried. Tony started crying and it started raining. He heard sirens coming closer; he thought that the taxi driver called the police. He hugged her tight and both the raindrops and his tears falling like a waterfall. ''I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…''

Ambulance arrived as well. They took her in, but it was no use, she gave up breathing shortly after Tony tried CPR. He couldn't believe that those eyes will never shine again, that those lips will never smile and that this voice will never be heard again. He wanted to go back, make everything right, but he knew that in this life you only get one chance and he lost it. He watched as they put the sheet over her and it started raining harder. Her skin pale, even more pale than before and her eyes closed. Her lips were blue for being cold. Just then, there was a thunder sounding loud. That was his punishment for letting this angel go to where it belonged.

He returned to his house, soaking wet, defeated, wanting to die and end this whole mess. What was he supposed to say to his son? He was numb, he couldn't feel anything. He had nothing to feel. Abby took every feeling away with her when she passed away. But Mommy was fine only a few hours ago…

His son went down the stairs and jumped on his dad. ''Daddy! You missed my bedtime, again…But mommy put me to sleep, and to tell you the truth, she does it better, I'll tell her to put me to sleep for now on.'' The little boy smiled. Tony wanted to disappear, to let all his pain out, to cry and never stop. ''Cody…my boy…'' He tried so hard to fight back the tears…''Err, mommy, she won't be coming home, son…She, uh, went to this place…where she could find peace…It's such a nice place up there, I'm sure she enjoys it.''

The little boy frowned. ''Was it something I did? Is it my fault, dad? I swear I've been a good boy all day!''

''No, son, it's not your fault. But from now on, mommy will visit you in your dreams, hunny, she will be there. From now on, it's me and you, son. Only me and you.''

The boy pouted and went to go to his room, but turned to look at his dad. ''Fine, but if she calls, tell her I said hi and that I love her very much…''

A tear rolled down his cheek. ''She loves you too, Cody, she loves both of us.'' He smiled. Then went and sat at his couch. Those photographs, those videos, those decorations, everything had Abby's warmth in them and they were shining bright.

_**You and I were living like a love song…I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone. Now I know you're the only one that I want. I want you back, I want you…**_

He took all the tapes and watched them all one by one. Crying whenever they were laughing and whenever Abby was smiling and jumping up and down, kissing and hugging him. Just then, he smelled her scent on his clothes from when she hugged him and he knew that this was the last time that he will ever smell this scent again. He went to their bedroom. He opened the closet, her scent came out of the clothes, and he just couldn't believe that he would never see her again…Never… He just stood there, smelling her clothes and fell down to his knees, started crying hard…

''Abby…I'm sorry, come back…Please, me and Cody needs you…''

_**I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams, I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me…I feel so bad, I feel so bad, you were…you were the best I ever had.**_

_**I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams, I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me…I feel so bad, I feel so bad, you were…you were the best I ever had...**_


End file.
